Survival
by Another Loveless Ampora
Summary: Can you truly blame her for her decision? It was either that or another life only considered as mere dirt to the highbloods. At least she can be seen as something more then nothing.
1. Chapter 1

The night is silent and cold, which is quite normal for this season on Alternia. Nearly everyone is inside, only two figures out in the cold. Their bodies are covered in layers of only rags and ripped clothing. Their horns are visible though, and they are in the shape of the most violent of hoofbeasts, or what humans call rams.

One is tall and lean, obviously an adult. They have a bundle in their arms, and it's hard to tell what it exactly is. The other person is shorter, but still lean for their height. They don't have anything in their arms, but a burgundy bag is on their back.

They walk into a small cave. It is a bit warmer inside then outside. The taller troll sets the bundle down and a head pops out form the fabric. This head has a lot of slightly curly hair a top it, that covers the small ram horns atop the head. Their skin is a light grey, matching the color of the huge eyes full of confusion.

"What's g0ing 0n?" the little one asks.

"Y0u're g0in t0 stay here, little 0ne," the tallest one says, a fake sweet tone glazed over her voice.

"I am?" the tiny wiggler asks with excitement instead of confusion.

"Y0u are," she gently says, as the other grown troll sets the bag down. Both of the tall females stand up and turnaround from the tiny wiggler. The wiggler gets out of the bundle she was put in, wanting to follow them. The adult turns around, "Stay here, Aradia."

"But I…" she tries to protest but the oldest one raises her hand.

"Y0u need t0 stay, darling," she says, and Aradia nods her head in understandment. The two older trolls walk out and away from the cave, leaving little, one sweep old Aradia Megido all alone.

* * *

_AN: There it is, the first chapter of an idea that i have been meaning to write for a long time. So, some background is needed for this story to run smoothly. he most important thing, adult trolls were not banned from Alternia. The Summoner died similar to the canon Signless (the Signless was just sold into slavery to later escape), fancy public execution. some other things that need to be stated, trolls can and will form families with other's of the same star sign. The families can break up though, if needed. Another important thing is that the 12 trolls that we all love and adore were born in separate sweeps. The first sweep was Aradia, Tavros, and Sollux, the next one is Karkat (still a mutant), Nepeta, and Kanaya. I'm sure you can get the rest of it. This information is important, and I feel sorry for everyone who skips this. _

_**INFORMATION ABOUT THIS AU IN AUTHOR'S NOTE. IT'S SUGGESTED THAT YOU READ IT.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Aradia is sleeping pleasantly in her cave. A meowbeast had taken residence in the cave too, helping Aradia survive. Both of them are happily asleep. The meowbeast is curled up around the small burgundy, keeping her warm and protected.

It is the early night hours of one of the warmer seasons. A soft wing is whistling peacefully outside. Nothing at all seems to be the cause of the meowbeast waking up so suddenly.

The creature lifts its white head up, gazing out into the peaceful night. Tiny Aradia murmurs a bit in her sleep, and she stretches her arms a bit.

As part of their waking routine , the meowbeast licks at the burgundy's hair. The wiggler lies there, and even though it isn't her cup of tea, she doesn't go against it. The Megido enjoys the attention, never had any attention when she was a grub.

After a few minutes, Aradia tries to crawl away from her self-appointed guardian. The creature wraps her large paws around the two sweeps old wiggler, keeping the little troll there. She doesn't try again to run and curls up in the warmth of the large creature protecting her. The meowbeast went back to the licking of the small one's hair.

Footsteps so swiftly appear in the ears of the two. The creature's head shoots up in a single movement, staring out into the cave entrance. Another troll, tall and lean, stands there. The meowbeast growls at the troll, noticing fins on both sides of the head.

The troll walks up to them, and Aradia lifts her head up in confusion. She sees the tall and obviously an adult troll, and the small wiggler hides in the fur of the creature that cares for her.

The meowbeast hisses at the troll that continues to walk towards them. A grin appears across the face of the looming threat. The Aries huddles as closely as she could to the lusus. The creature swipes out with a huge white paw with four claws extended to hurt the adult. They jump away, a knife showing up in their left hand.

The meowbeast stands on its paws, standing over the little Aradia. The troll looks to be quite a bit taller than even the large creature. Aradia doesn't move from her designated spot under her guardian.

I all seems so sudden to Aradia. The troll dashes forward, knife prepared for the strike. The meowbeast raises its paw, and it extends its long, sharpened claws. The arm swops under the chin. The claws raise and slice at the forearm. In the same moment, the knife is dived into the neck of the meowbeast, and the claws go straight through the forearm of the adult troll. The knife had gone through the windpipe and multiple blood vessels, kill the meowbeast instantly.

The lusus falls to the ground, bringing the troll with it. Aradia runs away to the back of the cave, frightened of the troll. The adult rips the claws out of their forearm, bleeding violet blood. Olive blood is slowly surrounding the meowbeast.

The burgundy blood hides in the shadows of the cave. The violet walks over to the small wiggler.

"stay away fr0m me!" she shouts at them, fearful of what they'll do to her.

"Oh, little one, don't fear me, yet," a small, somewhat comforting voice says to Aradia. She shivers at the voice and curls up into a ball, trying to be defensive.

The violet blood picks her up, a screechy high-pitched yelp erupting from her throat. Very slightly, a smirk is pulled onto the lips of the violet blood. They walk out of the cave, Aradia weakly growling at her kidnapper.


End file.
